The chemical synthesis of naphthyridinomycin, a quinonoid alkaloid with strong antibacterial activity is planned. Key transformations are based on Diels-Alder chemistry and an aminopalladation sequence. New methods of introducing chiral centers will be investigated. Intermediates and model compounds will be tested for antibacterial and antitumor activity.